Roland Vultee
Basic Information Roland Vultee, Champion of Kah'ne was the human-turned-planetouched leader of one of the largest and most feared Fiendish armies on the Primarch plane. He was known for being unnaturally calm and reasoned, making him strikingly different from his soldiers. He was also, during his time, one of the single strongest and most dangerous combatants in existance. He was killed in battle roughly 75 years before present-day Incantre. History Early Life Roland was born the son of a middle-class merchant that lived within the castle walls of a small castle some 1,200 years before present-day Incantre. From a very early age, it was clear he was special. There was nothing remarkable about him physically, but it was quickly aparent that he was capable of learning any skill or piece of information simply by watching it done or reading about it in detail. By the time he was a young teenager he was already the most skilled fighter in his region with any number of weapons and any weapon or fighting style that he did not know, he could master in hours. Discovering Magic Roland spent all of his time learning new skills and information and bettering himself. He reached the limits of human dexterity and strength very quickly. He left his home and traveled, acquiring whatever new talents he could. It was not long before he discovered magic. Magic allowed him to expand his repitoir far beyond that of a normal human. With a focus on using magic to improve his skill in combat, he studied under any tutor that would have him. Within a few years, he had mastered most every form of magic that could help him in combat and found that he was limited only by his human body once more. Pledge to Kah'ne A number of years went by where Roland was content with the power he had acquired. He did work for a number of different rulers and emperors and made a name for himself as an unbeatable combatant. Even when fighting small battalions of soldiers, his supreme fighting ability and skill with defensive and offensive magic would often leave him without a scratch. But as was his way, he was never content with what he had. He turned to the Urathear for power. His prayers went unanswered until Kah'ne recognized his potential. She would help remove the limits imposed on his physical skill and magic and in exchange, he would fight in her name. Roland did not abide by any sort of moral compass, so he accepted. Through her godly magic, Kah'ne imbued Roland with fiendish blood. No longer limited by his mortal form, he sought out and found fiends that let him pass through their way to the Primarch plane. Formation of the Vultees Once he was free to grow among the fiends on the Primarch plane, Roland's power and skill multiplied exponentially. Among the warlike fiends, he quickly earned a mix of fear and respect for his abilities and rose through the ranks of the fiendish military with ease. In his first direct battle with celestials, he beheaded dozens of the winged protectors without taking any damage in return. It took nearly half a century, but Roland's ability grew to the point where he branched out and formed his own militia in the fiendish military which became known simply as 'the Vultees'. He recruited powerful lieutenants and trained his soldiers with a ruthless efficiency.